The present invention relates generally to an apparatus and method for supporting above-ground structures and/or repairing structural foundations. More particularly, the invention relates to an apparatus and system that includes a foundation pile segment, or a plurality of corresponding foundation pile segments, having enhanced supporting or underpinning capacity. The invention further relates to a method of support installation or underpinning utilizing such a pile or piles, whereby the pile is driven vertically into the earth.
Foundation pile segments, or simply, foundation piles, are driven into and installed in the earth to transfer thereto, the loads applied to or resulting from above-ground structures such as buildings, slabs, walls and columns. An installed foundation pile obtains its load bearing capacity primarily from two surface areas: the bottom surface and the sidewall surfaces. The bottom surface provides the primary, direct end load bearing capacity. The sidewall surfaces, on the other hand, frictionally engages the adjacent soil to provide frictional surface areas that resist the downwardly directed load.